Alfalfa Nero
Theme Song Voice Appearance Nero is a young adult and doesn't show many distinct facial features. He has very wavy dark brown hair and he has a full head of hair that sometimes gets in the way of his eyes. He is five foot ten inches and has olive-colored skin. After a childhood of endurance training, Nero's body is lean, with barely any room for muscle. Nero usually wears a white collared button up t-shirt, brass cufflinks, brown pants, and dark brown shoes. His eyes are a hypnotizing dark green color. Along with casual wear, Nero also commonly wears vests, tuxedos, or any other kind of formal wear you would find on a butler. Lastly, no one can deny that Nero has a bountiful smile that lights up everyone's mood. He bears regular sized Skypiean wings. Personality Nero is the personification of boredom. He is extremely calm and careless to the point of pacifism and calmness that it is almost abnormal. The only things that capture his interest are beautifully prepared meals, intriguing new pieces of technology, and animals. He is especially fond of cats. Nero will usually stay out of fights, even if high bounties are nearby. If they don't look interesting to him, he won't fight them. Although he seems boring and pacifistic, he won't stop anyone from starting a conversation with him. If you become good friends with him, he can easily become one of the chillest guys you know. The only times Nero displays any emotion other than joy, love, and carelessness, is when his emotions run out of his control. Once his emotions built up inside let loose, there isn't much you can predict about what he will do next. Nero respects chefs, as his mom was a fantastic one, but still shows nonsensical disgust towards some of them. He prefers to dress as if he was a butler. Unless his emotions reach past half their limits, Nero would never cause harm unto someone unless for a selfish cause, which he does almost unpredictably. Although he constantly appears careless and calm, he has a very happy side of him that he won't hesitate to show. Even though his aspiration for cooking extinguished, a new flame of ambition appeared, the ambition of mechanical creation. After leaving his home island, Nero became fascinated with inventing and spent spare time studying and learning. Biography Nero was born in the North Blue from two Skypiean parents. Nero's father, Alfalfa Sarsaparilla, was disgustingly obsessed with getting stronger. His obsession grew as a result of meeting a group of strong Shandian travelers back when he lived in Skypiea. Sarsaparilla worked as a military private for the island's government. Due to this, Sarsaparilla wanted Nero to follow in his steps as well, so he trained him in using the Falcata at the age of 9. He also tried to train his strength alongside with his endurance and speed. Unfortunately, Nero never showed progress in strength. Livid at his son for not carrying his genes, Sarsaparilla beat Nero repeatedly everyday. His mother, Alfalfa Clover, constantly watching in terror in the background as she cooked beautiful meals for the family. Nero wanted to learn how to cook instead of training his body, but his father despised any other hobby. After exhausting years of endurance, speed, and strength training, Sarsaparilla snapped and dropped Nero off miles away from the town after he feinted from exhaustion. Distraught with new emotions, neglect, and loneliness, Nero cried for days away from the town. Clover, just as upset as Nero, went to the island's ruler, Medicago Cashew, to ask for help. Cashew declined brashly, not showing a single hint of care in his face. Clover was then thrown into a dungeon along with many other wives who tried to divorce their abusive husbands, find their lost children, etc. Nero eventually found a small cave housing an even smaller town inside. By the time he arrived at this town, important news started spreading around the island. A war broke out at the town where Nero lived. The news stated that many were killed, including many of the women in the dungeon. Other women were kidnapped, made slaves, etc. Nero, about age 14, became overcome with anger and sadness at the same time. His emotions now controlling him like a marionette, he almost attacked all the people in the cave town. Only the last piece of logic inside of him acted on his uncontrollable flood of emotions. That logic inside of him told him that, if his mother is dead, she would want him to be safe and happy. She would want him to stay who he is, and not let his emotions make rash decisions. Nero realizing this, slowly settled down his psyche. The residents inside the cave taught Nero meditation. He learned a form of meditation that focuses on controlling your body's reaction to emotions, and only letting them go when they reached their peak or in a bad situation. The release of even the smallest amount of the emotions inside of him can leave Nero extremely fatigued and stressed for hours. After learning this way of peace, Nero no longer showed any unnecessary emotion except for love and joy. Nero soon left the island to enforce his justice as a bounty hunter. Professions Weapon Specialist (Primary): A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Falcata and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Inventor (Secondary): An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Traits 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter '(1): Excessively training by breaking planks, punching rocks, and other durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to blunt damage. 'General Traits Skypiean(1): The Skypieans are mostly a non-aggressive race who live peacefully on the Sky Islands. They have small wings on their backs, that are in no way fit for flight as well as having a lighter skin tone than Shandians.. Skypieans are also quite familiar with dials, having used them for everyday purposes. These characters gain a 15% discount when purchasing dials or dial based devices or weaponry. Bear Stamina(1): This character's stamina is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Zealous Agility(1): This character's agility is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Combat Style Nero uses a sword style known as "Sun Creator's Foil", a military weapon-based art dependent on the use of the Falcata. The Falcata was meant to be used with speed and efficiency in mind without being slowing the wielder to cause exhaustion. Since the wielder is mostly speed-reliant, those that use this style often exercise training the body to resist blunt blows or cutting attacks. Nero uses two Falcatas in battle to compensate for his lack of strength. Nero loves to slash and dash. Since he never was able to get stronger physically, Nero relied on his speed and endurance. Although he can put on an offensive aura during a battle, he actually fights more defensively, only attacking when he has any opportunity or dodging whenever possible. He tries to "out speed" his opponent, trying to move fast enough so that they can't see him. Although Nero is an inventor, he is not completely reliant on inventions he creates. His inventions act as a compliment to his already existing talents as a fighter. Nero usually won't use any super advanced invention unless a situation is dire enough for one. Otherwise, Nero chooses to never use inventions except for amusement or dire situations. Character Stats Items 2 Iron Falcatas: A one-handed curved blade manufactured on Nero's island. It is slim compared to most one-handed blades, as it's meant for speed and efficiency. On Nero's island, these swords are used commonly in the military. Nero himself wields two of them. Iron Kitchen Knife: A knife Nero got at some point after hearing of his mom's passing. He uses it as a memory of her and as a source of determination for himself. Fake Devil Fruit (Eaten): Is this the real thing? Is it a fake? What fruit could it be? So many unanswered questions. But, you're probably just gonna take a bite anyway, aren't you? Uncle Kite's Old Style Hard Candy:It's the kind of candy your grand parents usually seem to have. Delicious, but almost impossible to find anywhere. It says on the wrapper to save it for a special occasion. Odd Fruit (Eaten):An odd looking fruit with swirls covering it's skin. There's a high chance it's a Devil Fruit. Techniques 'Melee Techniques' Category:NPC Category:Bounty Hunter